


Now Would Be The Time To Bailout

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eliot And His Disaster Family, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 The Beantown Bailout Job, Missing Scene, Psychic Nate, The Forbidden Chainsaws, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Hey we getting the gang back together! But is it really a good idea? Eliot doesn't know anymore.





	Now Would Be The Time To Bailout

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more pre-written and then I'm going on a little break so enjoy slowly I guess?
> 
> I don't own anything Leverage.
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 

The smile on Eliot’s lips was real but so was the sadness. God he had missed this, doing the right thing, helping real people. The last six months had been hell and not even busting heads in Pakistan with old friends, had taken away the sour taste of loss. Now that his family, his pack, was within reach again and it took all Eliot had to keep from recklessly reclaiming it. 

The little girl smiled at Nate, she spoke of wolves in the world and Eliot wholeheartedly agreed. Good or not, he was a wolf, and a wolf was only good for hunting, for killing. He could only hope that Nate would be able to point him towards the right pray and no one else would get hurt in the fall out, including himself. 

"E!" Hardison hissed, none to subtly jerking his head towards the stairs. 

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Eliot followed.

"Check it, I totally bought Nate's building!" Hardison giggle, holding out his phone to show the transaction.

"Why?" The hitter asked, giving the hacker one of his looks.

Grabbing Eliot's arm, Hardison tugged him up the stairs. "We needed a new office! Come on, Parker is already replacing the air ducts and ceiling braces."

"Wha? I don't. The hell do you need me for?" Eliot grumbled, trying hard not to feel the rush of delight at being involved in building his pack a new home.

"Well I want to take out a wall and you said we are not allowed to handle a chainsaw." Hardison explained.

"You aren't allowed to handle a chainsaw!" Eliot interrupted in a slightly panicked voice remembering exactly why they had that particular rule.

"And you like doing demolition stuff so it’s win win. Come on E, pleaaaase." Hardison whined as they reached Nate's floor.

Eliot grumbled noncommittally knowing that he would cave. "Can we build a pillow den." He asked quietly, half hoping Hardison wouldn't hear.

The hacker's face light up and filled with one of the most beautiful smiles Eliot had ever seen. 

"Hell yeah we can make a pillow den!" He shouted, bouncing down the hall with Eliot in toe.

Maybe it would be different this time.


End file.
